Arabella
by Cosmo NovaHill
Summary: A girl, running through the forest to escape the Sheriffs guards has an encounter with Robin Hood and his gang, but what secrets will be revealed about her past and family.
1. Chapter 1

Trees rushed past her as she ran full sprint away from the gang of Guards. She stumbled momentarily as her skirt got caught on a twig. She cursed to herself, she needed a few seconds far enough away from the guards, just a few short seconds. She darted in between trees, aiming for where the forest is at its densest. Behind her she could hear the thudding of the guards horses. She decided there was no time to wait, untying the string that was tying the opening of her skirt closed. It was torn and tattered in a faded green fabric. With a single tug on another string the skirt opened at the side seam, revealing the trousers she was wearing beneath, along with the sheath with a short sword attached lower down her leg. While still dodging the looming trees, she shook a hood from the side of the skirt and throwing it around her shoulders, the skirt now becoming a cloak. She hastily tied the strings together again, tripping over a tree root. She rolled over and hauled her self up. The thudding of the guards horses was getting closer, and running was not working.

She slowed, catching her breath before hauling herself into a tree. The closest tree to her that she could manage. Years ago, when she was younger her two older brothers would climb the trees in the forest to get away from her. They were years older than her, and who would want their little sister hanging around them? But she knew they had loved her. Eventually they had taught her how to climb the trees like they did, and this is the tactic she employed. Reaching a reasonable height in the tree she pulled the cloak around herself hoping to blend in with leaves that surrounded her. It was her lucky day, the guards were stopping at the base of the tree she was in searching for her, when a rustle and a few snapping twigs caused them to ride away. She let out a sigh of relief, slumping down on the brach she was stood on. She tugged at a cord around her neck, allowing it to become sit outside of her clothes. On the cord was an acorn. A small acorn that had not had a chance to grow to its full size, about half way. This half grown acorn had be dipped in a pot of cooling metal by her sneaky brothers while their father, a black smith by trade, had his back turned. Some how they had made a hole in the acorn for the string, and then presented it to her. From that day she hadn't taken it off, as it was the parting gift of her brothers who left that day.

"That was a very impressive climb there. Those guards had no idea what tree you were in." She nearly fell from the tree she. Stood back from the base of the tree were 5 men. A bow was slung across the shoulders of one man, a tall staff in another hand, one with axes, and another with swords. She sighed gently, swinging both my legs to one side of the branch so her whole body faced the gang of men. She smiled, not that they could see because of the hood shading most of her face.

"Robin Hood? And his gang of men?" She smiled again letting her legs swing a little. "Much, Will from Locksley I remember you, and Lukie. I suppose you must be Alice's John, and you... Well no one knows much about you. You do look familiar though." She nodded my head to the sandy haired man with the sword. He threw his hands in the air, while the others fell about laughing.

"So," Robin called. "Are you going to get down from your tree or shall we get you down?" She paused for a second.

"As entertaining as watching you try to get me down would be, I think it might be a bit to embarrassing for you." She stood up on the branch. She turned around before she started the climb down, tucking the acorn away. She wasn't high up the tree, but descending to the forest floor took longer than she expected.

Eventually, and with an impressive thump she landed crouched at the base of the tree. She stood upright, pushing the hood off her head. She turned around, and there they were Robin Hoods gang of men. She could feel something moving behind her, trying to reach the cord around her neck.

"Whats your name?" Much stuttered at her, trying to sound like he was in control. She quickly decided the sandy haired one, with the familiar face was behind her.

"Arabella" She replied, the man behind her drew in a massive gasp in shock just as she turned and elbowed him powerfully in the stomach. His head hit her face causing her lip to split as he doubled over in pain. Little john grabbed her arm and for a second she was stunned looking into the momentarily pain stricken face. His eyes were a piercing blue. She stumbled back, tripping a little. For a moment she was shocked, he now had his hand on his knees regaining his natural breathing pattern. With a well place, unexpected twist of her arm Arabella broke free of little John. She looked into the face of this man for a second, he straightened up a little, looking back at her. She pulled the cord revealing the acorn.

"Allan?" He grinned all pain now gone, replaced by joy. He pulled her into a hug, as the others all stared at this strange sight. Much loudly cleared his throat.

"Is anyone going to explain?" He said in a huffy manner. Allan spoke over Arabella's head.

"Gang, This is my little sister Arabella." He grinned.

For a minute they were all shocked by this revelation, a smaller female version of Allan? They hardly coped with the one they had already. The two had broken apart, and she was wiping the blood from her lip while they spoke, but the joy soon turned to sadness.

"So how is Father? And Mother? What happened to them? I went back but you weren't there. No one would tell me anything" Alan asked sheathing the sword he had left with Will. When he turned around Arabella's smile was gone, replaced with sadness.

"When you and Tom left, the day you gave me this" She twitched the acorn "just before the winter things didn't go so well. Not that things had been okay before that. The Sheriff of Nottingham wanted more and more money from father. Money he didn't have to give. After the bad winter that year they knew they wouldn't last. Mother died in the winter. Gave me her food, so I wouldn't starve." She paused, not for effect but to hold the tears back. The men were all listening intently to her tale. Allan was getting paler and paler as she went on, "We lasted out the winter and summer came. Along with it came the Sheriff, and his guards. Father sent me to a friend of ours when he saw the guards, but I went to Merek. We watched from the other side of the street, they dragged father away took him to the castle. I never saw him again." There were now tears streaming down her face. Alan looked sick to the stomach, he was leaning heavily against a tree. Will put a hand on Arabella's shoulder. She gave him a faint smile. Robin had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Where did you go Allan? Why was it so important for you and Tommy to leave?" Her voice was a whisper. She took a step towards him, Wills hand falling next to his side. Her voice got slowly louder as she spoke. "I already know though, don't I? It wasn't what you told them, you wanted to see the neighbouring towns was it?" She was almost shouting now. "The pair of you went to con people out of their money, while your own family were dying!" Allan interrupted her angry too, his voice already a shout.

"You were with them! Mother _starved _for you, and Father, You watched the Sheriff take him away. You let them die." He spoke the last four words softly, regretting them as he spoke.

For a few minutes there was silence. No one moved, no one said anything.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting story." Much put in, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Much, shut up." Robin, Will and John said at the same time. Arabella lifted the cord with the acorn on it over her head. For a second she held it in her hand.

"You used to call me acorn. All of you did. I was the little acorn, Father the tree trunk. Mother the branches. Tommy and you were the leaves. I was an acorn. But the tree died. And so did the branches. The leaves all fell of the tree and were blown away in the wind. The acorn got moved from place to place. The acorn got sold to the highest bidder, Alan. The acorn had to begin a new tree, because the rest of its own tree was gone." She placed the acorn in his hand and pulled the hood up as she began to run into the woods.

"Wait!" Allan was running after her. He stopped because she was gone, disappeared. "Arabella is married?" He said to himself.

For days Allan asked himself why he left. Could he have changed things? How would things be different now? Who was his sister married to? He would have to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

The five men sat in the camp, skill fully made by none other than Will Scarlet specifically for the outlaws. Hidden in gap between two rock faces was a wooden structure covered by leaves that created a camp for the outlaws. Much stood, stirring a bowl of broth while John leant on his staff sighing every now and agin. He would think of something to say but not speaking. Will stood, turning a piece of wood over in his hand, his head turned down watching his movements. Allan was pacing around in a large oval deep in thought. Robin was sat on a log watching Allan pacing, mumbling to himself every now and again.

"What am I going to do? What? What... did I do... No... Not my fault... Or... Thats it. I'm going." He pulled his cloak from his bunk and started to fasten it. Robin Stood up stepping towards Allan. He put a hand on his shoulder as Allan began to storm from the camp. "Stop. Allan, Stop." Allan kept going. Robin nodded to John who stepped forward grabbing Allan, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Let me go." Allan demanded calmer than he felt.

"Where do you think you're going to go, huh? What are you going to do?" Robin demanded.

"Robin, I have to know who she married. Where she lives. I have to know." He paused for a few seconds. He looked at the floor. "I left her alone Robin. I ran away because I was afraid. What about her? I have to know. What if she's still scared? I have to let her know Im here for her now. Please." He looked straight at Robin, at the gang. "Look, I have you guys now. She needs people too."

"No. You'll interfere with her life. She's just got things settled." Will said looking up from his hands. Everyone looked at him. Allan struggled to get free of John.

"What do you mean?" Will stared, not realising that he had spoken.

"You won't like this Allan. She married a man in Loxley, the son of Damon of Loxley. A _friend _of Gisborne's. She married his son, Gavin of Loxley. He is... He gets angry sometimes. They have a house on the outskirts of Loxley, almost a smaller village that the family runs. They go to the meetings in the castle for each of the villages. Gather the taxes. She helps the people, looks after the children. She helps the mothers, does what she can. Her husband and his father dislike her work in the village. It doesn't end very well sometimes. That guy... What was his name... Um M something? Merek I think. He was there for her. My brother, Luke he helped her to. We all did." He stopped talking suddenly like he'd said to much. "Wait... You knew my sister?" Allan struggled to come to terms with what he was realising.

They were all jogging a little behind Allan, who was still asking Will questions.

"What do you mean you helped her?" Allan asked, dodging a tree that popped up from nowhere.

"She ran away a couple of times. She always went back, told them that she'd been visiting a friend or another story." Will now having to dodge a tree. Much lagging behind tripping over things regularly, roots or tiny ditches that everyone else jumped easily. "She ran away? What? Why?" Allan stumbled but regained himself. "Why were guards chasing her?" He wondered out loud. "Not saying anything else." Will said jumping over a large tree root that Much fell over. Allan was speeding up now, running faster and faster. "Slow down Allan." Robin called. "Allan!" Robin sighed slightly. "John, when we get closer you're going to have to stop him if he interferes." John nodded concentrating on running.

They approached the village, everyone apart from Allan slowing. John grabbed him.

"Quietly Allan, and slowly." Robin told him. He looked at him deciding what would benefit him more. He decided to do as Robin thought, unless something went wrong. Will lead them to the house that Arabella and Gavin were living. For a minute they sat looking at the house. Arabella had obviously stopped or slowed for a while. She went straight to the back door of the house. She hadn't yet swapped her cloak back to a skirt, doing so at the back door. She untied the cloak, flipping it so the hood was inside, tying the string holding it around her waist and sorting the side attachments to form the skirt. It took her a few minutes, before opening the door.

"What's in that room?" Robin asked. Allan's eyes were glued on the house. Will thought for a minute. "Kitchen." he replied. The gang moved closed, peering in through the windows.

They watched as Arabella walk into the kitchen. They handed her a tankard of ale to take to her husband. One woman took her hand, "You should be careful Belle, he's drunk himself into a fury. It'll be nasty." She put a hand on her cheek looking at her bloodshot eyes. "You've been crying. My girl, I still don't get why you married him." Arabella put the tankard on a table and perched on the edge of the table. "You ask me so often. Fine, I give in. Its boring really. He had wanted to marry me for a very long time. Asked my father, offered a lot of money. My father refused." She paused thinking. "I don't get why. The money would have saved the family. The link to this family would have saved them to. I had to marry him. I ran out of options. He was my last resort." She wiped fresh tears from her eyes, picking up the tankard. She smiled a little, walking out through the door. The gang looked at each other before moving around to another window. Will stepped away leaning against the wall knowing what was going to happen.

Arabella walked to the table placing the tankard in front of Gavin. He looked up.

"Where have you been?" He growled, taking a swig from the tankard.

"I lost track of time. Im sorry." She backed up a few paces. His eyes darted towards her. She could see the anger in his face. "Im sorry." She repeated. He stood up knocking the bench back with a clatter. He grabbed the tankard and drained the mug in a few seconds. He stepped towards her, as she stepped back.

"Don't worry my darlin' I wont hurt you.." His words slurred a bit. She stopped moving.

"Thats what you always say." She whispered. He took her chin in his hands. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. He shook her face a little and grinned. In a flash he had slapped her, but she just looked back at him, her face like stone. Outside Allan was being held down by John, he wanted to jump through the window and take out the guy hurting his baby sister.

After a few minutes the gang had to move back into the forest as Allan was making too much noise and the gang couldn't bear to stand by anymore. The last they saw Arabella had what would be a black eye, and it would only get worse. "We have to help her!" Allan said as loudly as he could.

"We will Allan, but we need to have a plan to get her out. For good. But for now we get her out of the house. Were simply going in and getting her. Were not going to say you're her brother. We don't want him to know. Were doing as little damage to him as possible. Got that Allan?" Robin looked at Allan who nodded after thinking for a few seconds. "Right. Lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

John ran as fast as he could with the girl in his arms. He tried as hard as he could not to hurt her, but this was easier said than done. Allan ran beside him, looking over constantly to see how she was doing. She had dark bruising on her face, her left eye had grazing and a cut with a trail of blood down her face. She had tried to stay conscious but given up when John had started to run with her. In silence they travelled in formation, Allan however braking formation to run with John. Almost in turn each member of the gang would turn to check on the girl before turing back to concentrating on getting back to the camp with speed.

On arrival, John hung back allowing the door to be opened for him. Gently he eased himself down the slope. Robin had quickly pulled blankets from his bed laying them on the floor near the fire. Will set about lighting it, as much wandered back and forth, every now and again muttering. "I'll just... I could just... Actually no... Maybe..." Robin would look over at him then back to Arabella. Allan sat besides her shaking his leg slightly.

"Much! Pass me some clean water in a bowl. With a rag please." Robin looked at much, and for a second he didn't move. "Now!" He nearly shouted at him. Much jerked slightly as he began to move to get the water. A crackling sound started from the fire as Will stoked it.

"You might want to move her a little." Will nodded towards Arabella. Allan looked at him for a second.

"Why would we do that?" Robin now crouched next to Arabella, cleaning the blood from her face and cut. Suddenly he stopped.

"I'll be back quickly." Robin stood up abruptly, leaving the camp. All eyes followed him running out.

"She has trouble breathing near the smoke. Makes her cough." The pair were now having a stare off.

"That happens to most people." Much pointed out as he paced past John who was sat on a wood stump. Allan nodded as he spoke.

"How would you know anyway?" He snapped.

"She stayed with us for a while." Will shrugged looking down at Arabella just as she began to cough a little. For a few moments everyone stayed perfectly still looking at her. As time went on the coughing got worse, to the point she was having to arch her back to cough.

"Move her." Will said in the most powerful voice any of them had heard him use. "Get her fresh water, Much. In a cup. Sit her up, it makes it easier for her." Now without question they all followed what he said moving her away from the smoke. Allan sat behind her allowing her to lean upright against him. Much hurried over with a cup of water. Will crouched in front of her.

"Hey... Arabella..." He quietly spoke to her as the coughing started to ease. Gently he tipped her head. "Allan, hold her head so I can get some water in her throat."

Robin ran back into the camp, followed by Friar Tuck. The gang had managed to calm the coughing, laying Arabella back down. Every minute or so she would violently cough before stopping to start again. Allan sat next to her not taking his eyes off, except to look up at the newcomer.

"Gang, this is Tuck. Tuck this is the gang." The tall man in robes nodded to the gang, before making his way over to Arabella just as she let out another angry cough.

"That shouldn't be happening if she was beaten..." He said out loud, kneeling down next to her.

"She was too close to the fire. The smoke made her worse than this. We gave her water and kept her upright for a while. We had to lay her down again." Allan filled her in. Robin and the gang all stood back, Allan only shuffling back a little as he spoke. Tuck nodded, and from a satchel he pulled a small vial.

"Could you come round hear. Hold her head up a little. This will wake her and she'll shake her head, you need to keep it still." Allan moved around doing as the newcomer said. Tuck opened the vial under Arabella nose. Just as he said she began to shake her head moaning under her breath. Allan shushed her gently.

Tuck sent the gang away from camp when she had woken up enough, this included Allan although he fought to stay. He turned one more time as they left. Robin pulled the lever to close the door.

"No. I don't trust him." He turned back but they grabbed him and practically dragged him along. None of them quite knew how hurt she was and only Tuck new how to help her. They dragged their feet slightly as they walked away with Allan in tow.

When they returned to the camp Arabella was lying on the floor in the same place, her eyes wide open. She had sweat on her brow, however the coughing had stopped and the cut above her eye looked better. She smiled at Allan who went straight to her. The rest of the gang held back.

"Her ribs have quite a lot of damage to them on the left hand side, not broken though. Plenty of bruising. Nothing broken, nor any lasting damage. She'll be fine, but" He smiled at her "No moving. Not for a few days anyway." He smiled. Quietly Allan pulled something from his pocket. He slipped the necklace around her neck, hanging from the cord was the acorn. He smiled.

"You are still the acorn of the group." He broke a grin.

"Well then. I suppose now is a better time than any. Gang, I've asked Tuck to stay. As a member of the gang." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Tuck." Allan nodded at him. "What was all the coughing about?"

"She has a problem with her breathing when around smoke. She simply react differently to other people. You're quick thinking with the water saved her." Allan looked to Will. They nodded to each other.

"You need to sleep." Tuck nodded to her. She looked wide eyed, almost terrified at Allan, with an innocence he wouldn't have thought possible from her.

"I'll be right here. I won't leave you." He took her hand in his, squeezing it tightly.

"We'll all be right here." Robin said, patting Tuck on the shoulder.

They sat around the fire late that night, but Allan didn't move from his sisters side. Much had passed him a bowl of food that he's eaten silently passing back bowl when done.

"She told me how she ended up in this state. But how did you get her out?" Tuck looked round the group of men.

"We charged in. Pulled him away from her. John knocked him out. We grabbed her and ran." Robin filled him in quickly. "Not muck else to say."

"Surely there's still plenty to say? Such as what about him now? You can't send her back?" Everyone looked at him.

"We'll wait until she's better. She can decide on that later. Until then," He looked at Allan "We will stay away. Not interfere if we can help it." Allan looked over to his sister.

"We wait for her." he nodded.

He stayed on the floor that night. Twice he had to wake her from nightmares that he had expected. He sat and thought to himself. _I'm going to keep her safe now. No matter what. I'm going to keep her safe... safe... how can I keep her safe if she's running with outlaws._ Slowly he slipped into sleep almost as uneasily as his sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Arabella was sat upright leaning against a log. She had stayed still for a few days, but now insisted on being able to sit up that day. Her and Tuck had been arguing about it all morning, the others keeping quiet eating breakfast. "Can't I sit up now Tuck?" She had asked as he walked past her.

"No my child. Tomorrow maybe." He looked down at her, smiling a reassuring smile.

"But I stayed still all this time! And you said 'Tomorrow' yesterday. Please?" She lifted her head up. Allan didn't take his eyes of her from his seat not far away.

"No. No moving yet. I'm sorry. If you move it could be damaging." He took a bowl off Much.

"But if you helped me then it wouldn't be damaging. You know that I'm just going to move when you leave!" She pointed out to him. Her neck was begging to feel painful keeping it upright. Will accepted a bowl of Much, sitting on the floor by Arabella's head meaning she could lean her head against his leg. She tilted her head further back to smile at him, returning her gaze to Tuck. "Please?" He sighed, putting his spoon back in his bowl.

"Fine. But on my terms. Let me eat first, at least."

She sat upright, repairing clothes with tears or rips. Tuck had said that by the next day she could get up and walk around a little. She sighed to herself. Tuck, Robin, Will, Much and John had gone to the drop points, Allan was running round the forest hunting. She was sick of sitting or laying around. She had to decide what to do about her husband. She shook the thought from her head. She could decide that when she was up and walking about. For the minute she didn't have to think about that. She was in the forest. She was with her brother. She was with Robin Hood. She was safe.

Everyone gathered around the fire, Robin stood arms folded, his stare seemed un-breakable. Allan was stood above his sister, having just returned from hunting. Will was sat next to Arabella, holding the last shirt she had mended. Much and John stood behind Robin, heads bowed in thought. Tuck was looking about, from person to person.

"We can't leave her on her own." Tuck nodded his head at Arabella.

"Why not?" She said looking up from her sewing. "I've been alone most of today." She pointed out. He glared at her for a split second. He didn't want to allow her to win again, he had to give in and let her sit up, he wouldn't let this one go. "Well, you shouldn't have been left alone already anyway. No, someone needs to stay here and look after you." He looked around. "Well it's going to be me isn't it? I'm her brother." Allan looked up from his bowl to speak.

"We left you with her and you disappeared leaving her on her own." John pointed out. Allan shot him a murderous look. "He's got a point." Tuck said, using his spoon to point to Allan.

"I'll stay." Will said from his place on the floor. Everyone stared at him sitting on the floor. "I'll stay." He said, nodding his head slightly. "You guys go." He nodded a little more assuredly.

"Or you could all go? I'll be fine." Arabella looked up.

"No." Tuck said

"Will can stay. He's reliable." Robin pointed out.

For a while they sat quietly after the noise if the gang preparing to leave for the castle. They had learned that the Sheriff had a new strong room that needed to be relieved of some gold. Arabella wanted nothing more than to get up and go with them, but that wasn't possible with Tucks orders. She looked over at Will, his dark hair falling in his eyes as he stared at the work he was doing. He was whittling away at something, but it was indistinguishable at that point still a block of wood that had some knife marks in it. She finally tore her gaze away, looking back at the piece of cloth she was holding. It was Wills only other shirt, made of thin fabric that kept none of the chill out. Once I can actually get up, I need to make him a new shirt. She started a list. Will needed a new shirt, both of his were patched and sewn up so much it looked like a patchwork, Allan needed new trousers or a serous over hall of the pair he had a the moment. In fact everyone needed a new shirt. Damn, that'll take ages. Will's first though. She was now prioritising what she was going to sew. She was so engrossed in what she was thinking she had stopped what she was doing, staring into space. She didn't notice that Will was staring at her.

"You okay?" He asked, dragging her from her thoughts. She looked at him with a misty look in her eyes. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. Just... Thinking." She said looking back at her work. Will shuffled about a bit, moving his sitting position to face her a little more than he was.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do about... Him?" He asked, gesturing in the general direction of the village her husband lived in. She shook her head, letting her hair swish side to side. "No. I don't know. I don't want to decide what to do." She put the sewing down. She wasn't concentrating and would rather not make a mistake. She cast of what she was doing, putting it down at her side. Will nodded. "It's a lot to think about. You know I never wanted you to marry him." He said, putting down the block of wood. She could see what looked like a flower of some description beginning to form. He looked at her, his eyes so serious. She smiled at him. "I know you didn't. I didn't. But what option did I have? I couldn't stay with you. Your family had recently suffered a loss. I felt I was imposing on you."

"So you married him? You could have married anyone in the village. They would all have said yes to a marriage to you." He looked up to see tears in her eyes. "Sorry..." He mumbled, looking down. "Its okay... I wouldn't have married him if... He..." She stopped trying to form words. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. Gently Will wiped them away with the back of his hand. She reached up and put a hand over his. He had been there for her so many times. She had been there for him. For a minute they sat there, before Will shuffled around so he was sat right next to her. She shuffled just slightly. Tuck would notice but she didn't think he'd mind a few centimetres. Will put his arms around her so she was leaning into his shoulder, her head resting next to his. Suddenly the hectic thoughts of planning and what to do's left her mind. She safe, listening to the repetitive breathing of Will next to her. To the birds sining in the not to distance. Her eyes slowly sunk shut, and she slept the first easy sleep she had since leaving the Scarlet residence to live with the husband she married because she had. She was borderline asleep, awake still but drifting when a whisper that could have been a dream said: "I would have married you. We talked about it, my father and me. It was nearly set. I should have kept you safe."

She didn't know if Will had spoken, or if she had dreamt it. She wanted to think he had spoken, but there was still doubt in her mind. She sighed as she shook her head a little opening her eyes. It was getting dark but the fire had been lit, emitting a warm glow to the camp. Will was still sat with her, he hadn't moved. The rest of the gang was standing or sitting around, with looks that could be happy on their faces, she couldn't quite tell. She could tell one thing, it seemed calm. She wriggled, the ground was uncomfortable and she ached from being sat in an awkward position. She looked at Will who sheepishly smiled at her.

"You slept well." He said, the gang all looking over.

"You moved." Tuck pointed out disapprovingly.

"A tiny bit" Will counteracted. Everyone stared at him. It was extremely out of character. He shrugged and stood up, stretching out. He hadn't moved in the few hours she had slept for fear of waking her from a calm sleep. "How did your little escapade to the castle go?" Robin grinned at her.

"Very well." He pointed to a chest of gold coins. She had been right the looks had been happy ones. She looked from face to face. One was missing. "Where's Allan?" She asked, scanning the camp once again.

"He was here a minute ago!" Much said, looking about. "I bet he's gone into town to the pub again." He crossed his arms across his chest. "No, he never came back into camp." Will said his new standing point. Arabella's stomach dropped. The colour drained form her face. She looked at Robin.

"He got sick of waiting." She said. "He wants revenge. The longer he waits, the less reasonable it is." Everyone looked at her, confusion written on her face. "He's gone to visit his brother in law."


	5. Chapter 5

They crouched at the window of the house, watching as Arabella entered through the kitchen door. She quietly exchanged a few words with the women in the kitchen after fanatically shushing them so she wouldn't be given away. They told her Allan had come through a little while ago, but they let him go through-anything her husband got he deserved they said.

"Come on then." She whispered through the window, allowing the gang to enter through the back door. She picked up a tankard of ale, walking through the house. Will walked close beside her, followed by Robin, Much, Tuck and finally John. She lead them into the heart of the house where they had rescued her from not that many days ago. Allan was stood in a corner of the room, unseen by Gavin on Loxely who sat in front of the fire. Allan began to creep up behind the unsuspecting Gavin, dagger in hand. Arabella stopped just inside of the doorway. She pointed to Allan, allowing John to get to him and silently restrain him. Will put his hand on Arabella's shoulder. She turned to look at him for a second, smiling for a moment.

Calmly she walked across the room. Gavin of Loxely sat in a wooden chair in front of a roaring fire. He had his elbow on his knee, his head in his hand. She put a hand on the back of the chair, holding the tankard of ale in front of his face. He jumped up out of his seat, causing her to jump back taking another two steps on top of that. For a minute they stared at each other, before she walked over to place the tankard on the table. As the tankard hit the table he grabbed her arm, spinning her to face him.

"Where did you go?" He asked, looking at her as if for the first time. He took her hand. "I thought you'd run of and left me." She shook her arm free.

"I did run off and leave you. My brother and his gang had to rescue me from you. I was forced to stay perfectly still for days in order to heal." She pulled her hand from his, looking over to the gang. Gavin leaned against the table.

"You ran off and left me? So what are you doing here then? Why come back ?" He picked up the ale, taking a swig.

"My brother here came to kill you." She nodded to Allan "We came here to stop him." Gavin looked over at the gang, Allan was still being restrained by John.

"Why not just let him kill me?" He shouted at her out of no-where, even though he was stood right next to her. She cowered back, Allan fighting John to get across the room. Gavin looked over.

"No. That would be to easy, wouldn't it?" Robin said, stepping forward. "No. The way we see it, you've made her suffer. There's some suffering your going to have to endure." Gavin smiled.

'The grate Robin Hood resorting to torture is he?" He looked back to his wife for a second.

"Oh, there's more than one way to make someone suffer." Robin smiled back.

Gavin stepped up to his wife, taking her chin in his hand ignoring the gang there. He lifted it up slightly, forcing her to look upwards at him.

"You should have let him kill me." He grinned, he had a dagger at Arabella's waist. Without hesitation she had a dagger of her own out.

The gang rushed forward. Gavin was staggering back, clutching his abdomen. Arabella stood with the dagger in her hands. Her hands were covered in blood, she stood in shock not moving. There was a look of terror in her eyes. Will gently eased the dagger from her hands, throwing it on the floor. The gang all looked down on Gavin as he lay on the floor bleeding. Tuck quickly produced a piece of fabric from a pocket on his belt, cleaning her hands of some of the blood.

"Leave." She said quietly. The gang all exchanged looks, none of them moving. "Leave!" She said, louder this time still not shouting. Robin looked at the rest of the gang.

"Lets go." He said quietly. Allan looked up at him like he had just punched him flat in the face. Tuck placed a hand on to Allans back. They silently left the room, one by one, exiting to the kitchen. Will hung behind, staying at the door for a moment looking back at her. She smiled at him encouragingly, with kindness in her eyes despite what she had done.

Arabella knelt down next to Gavin. He looked up at her.

"I get to take the easy way out." He grinned at her. She smiled sweetly back. She placed a hand on his abdomen where the deep wound was, the one that was currently killing him.

"You might get to take the easy way out, but you will feel my pain." She placed pressure on the wound causing pain to shoot through his body. He cried out, not expecting her to treat him as such. As the pain left him he looked back up at her, grinning lifting his head from the floor.

"My pain is brief compared to your long suffering." He dropped his head back down with a thump. "You stayed. You ran away for short amounts of time. You came running back." He raised his voice to a shout. "You wanted to suffer for your brother! The man you now trust that left you alone! I saved you!" He cried out in pain as she pressed into his wound. Allan burst into the room, Robin following close behind him. Allan ran across the room, always one step ahead of Robin.

"HOW DARE YOU" Allan shouted, punching Gavin in the face. Robin pulled Allan of Gavin, having to throw him across the room.

Arabella knelt over Gavin. Blood began to trickle from his mouth as it formed a smug grin.

"Easy way out." He managed to say. Arabella knelt for a moment, before standing up.

"Tuck?" She called as Allan picked himself up off the floor. Robin looked around the room, looking for hints of gold. Tuck walked in softly, kneeling next to Gavin's body. "Pray for him, if you please Tuck. Pray his soul does not enter the deepest depths of hell." She stood up. "This way."

When they left the house, Arabella had collected some clothes and gold leaving much for the servants of the house. She separated from the group close to the camp, heading to the large pond that she washed in. She sat by the shimmering water for a few seconds, watching the rippling waters. Eventually she washed the blood from her hands. She didn't think about the amount of time she spent there. Her mind was surprisingly empty, as she watched the blood run through the clear water.

Emotions flooded through her suddenly, forceful tears pushed into her eyes flowing down her face suddenly. She pulled her knees up to her chest resting her face on her knee as she cried. A gentle shuffling sound began next to her, arms wrapped around her shoulders pulling her in to a hug. She expected to see the face of her brother or Allan. Instead when she looked she saw the thin face and black hair of Will Scarlett. With him she felt safe, like she couldn't be harmed any more. "Im sorry. So sorry" He whispered repeatedly to her. "I should have saved you in Allan's place."


End file.
